


Again

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Broken Castiel, Comforting Dean, Crying Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Edging, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Needy Castiel, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean forces Castiel to edge for him and hold it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: dub-con.

“That’s right, baby. Just keep stroking. Don’t tense up. I promise I’ll let you stop soon, okay?”

 

Cas nods desperately. He wants nothing more than to tense up and find the release Dean has denied him for the past week. He’s hovering on the edge, holding it for Dean and listening to the stuttering thump of his heartbeat as the steady drag of his hand keeps him on the brink of coming.

 

“Just relax for me, Cas. It feels so good, doesn’t it?”

 

Cas moans. The rhythmic motion of his hand feels amazing. Wave after wave of pleasure washes over him like warm-water waves on a rocky shore, wearing him down and carrying him away to places unknown. It’s completely and utterly overwhelming, but Dean is right next to him, guiding him through it, stroking his hair and kissing his face and telling him how beautiful he looks like this.

 

“I know how bad you wanna come, Cas. You’ve been so close for so long and I know how desperate you are.”

 

“Please,” he begs. His voice is wrecked, just like the rest of him. He turns his head to nuzzle Dean and sobs a little. All he wants to do is come, to tense up and let his pleasure reach a peak. He’s been crying since Dean told him he couldn’t come today but that he expected ten good edges anyway, held for at least five minutes each. Dean leans into him and he lets his tongue dart out to lick the demon’s shoulder.

 

“Not today, baby, I’m sorry. Just keeping holding it for me. You can do that, right?”

 

Cas shakes his head. He can’t handle staying on the edge any longer, can’t resist the urge to tense up and finally, finally come. His thighs start to clench but Dean just runs a soothing hand along them and forces him to relax.

 

“I know it’s hard, Cas, but you want to please me, don’t you? You want to be good for me, baby, I know you do, and this is how you can do it. You’re so fucking beautiful like this, so just keep stroking for a little while longer for me, okay?”

 

“Wanna please you,” he sobs. “Want to be good for you, so good, please-” He starts to tense up again and forces himself to relax. “Please let me be good for you.” He starts to cry harder. He wishes that his only pleasure in life was to serve Dean, that he wasn’t plagued by needs of his own when all Dean wanted was his obedience.

 

“Okay, sweetie, you can stop now.”

 

Cas rips his hand away and starts to thrust his hips. He needs to come so badly, but he can’t, not without Dean’s permission. His pleasure is Dean’s to control, and Dean’s pleasure is his denial. “Please,” he begs. He wants to keep stroking, because even a little bit of pleasure is better than none, but Dean hasn’t told him that he can so he just rests his hands on his stomach right next to his cock so he can feel temptation and desire and _need_ course through his veins like liquid fire.

 

Dean rewards him with a kiss. “That’s my good boy. Only two more edges left, baby. And then you’ll be done for the day and all you have to do is watch Sammy do the same thing you’re doing now. And then I’ll let you both suck me off if you’re good and then we can cuddle, okay?”

 

Cas sniffles. He doesn’t want to edge again, doesn’t want to feel the torturous up and down of slick fingers when he knows he can’t come today, doesn’t want to watch Sam suffer the same way. He wants to say that he can’t, that he can’t force his body to relax despite every instinct urging him to come _right-now-need-right-now-please-right-now_ , that he can’t stand hovering so-so-so close to the edge knowing he won’t be allowed release anytime soon. “I promise I’ll be good,” he says instead.

 

Dean gifts him with a blinding smile and wraps Castiel’s hand around his weeping cock. “That’s it, baby,” he says, devastatingly soft. “Again.” 


End file.
